heroesassembledfandomcom-20200215-history
Loki/sheet
Skills Powers and Abilities Superhuman Regenerative Healing factor: Like all Asgardians, although I am inhumanly durable, at least by human standards, I can still obtain injury, also like all Asgardians, my metabolism enables me to rapidly regenerate damaged tissue much faster and more extensively than a human being. However, through the use of my sorcery, my ability to heal myself is far above that of other Asgardians. My magical energies are so imbued into my body that I can reattach severed limbs and even reattached my own head at least once. Yes, it hurt. Shape-shifting: Like a number of gods or goddesses (though let's be honest, I am the best), I possess highly developed shape-shifting capabilities. I am able to adopt almost any form imaginable whether it be animals, other humanoid beings, or even inanimate objects. The thought has been raised that my current form is merely a shape I've decided to remain in-- wouldn't you like to know the truth on that one? Despite this well-known ability of mine, the truth is that this is my most soul-draining power, meaning it is more taxing than my other magical abilities. I have become such animals such as a snake, eagle, mouse and bee, gaining the basic natural abilities inherent in each form. While I can take on the likeness of another god, giant or human, I will not necessarily gain the special physical or mental powers of the being I imitate. I can also transform external objects into other forms and substances by magic; for instance, I have turned clouds into dragons and even changed cars into ice cream. Don't ask. Sorcery: I have the ability to generate and control a great quantity of mystical abilities for a variety of purposes, of which can be used to further enhance or augment my physical diagram, like my speed, strength, and stamina, but only temporarily. My magical abilities are equal to Karnilla, the most skilled sorceress in the Asgardian dimension. Being a telekinetic, I can influence the movement of objects and people with my mind, and as such, this power proves to be devastating and chaotic in nature. My known abilities include the ability to fire powerful beams of concussive force, generate highly durable force fields, bestow superhuman attributes to living beings or inanimate objects, or teleport myself or others across dimensions-- that's been a bit wonky lately, though, for some reason. I can also bring inanimate objects to life, or mystically imbue objects or beings with specific but temporary powers. I have, for example, augmented the might of human criminals as the Cobra and Sandu. These magical effects remain only for as long as I maintain the spell that created them. I have also once cursed Deadpool with an indestructible Tom Cruise's face, which proved to be powerful enough to withstand being run over by a train and direct contact with a nuclear rod without receiving a single scratch. What? It was hilarious at the time. I have also once used my magic to turn Invisible Woman's psionic shields against herself. (Side note: ALSO hilarious.) My power has been said by the Silver Surfer during our early encounters as sufficient to “decimate a planet”. Such a charming flatterer... Superhuman Durability: The tissues of my body are superhumanly durable and are roughly equal to those possessed by the average Asgardian male. However, at times, I have been known to imbue myself with magical abilities that enable me to withstand injuries that would prove fatal to another Asgardian if hit. Like all Asgardians, my bodily tissues have roughly 3 times the density of the same tissues in a human being. While I have the looks and physical proportions of a much smaller person, the increased density of my body actually makes me several hundred pounds heavier than I appear. This increased density also contributes to my superhuman strength to a limited degree. I am able to withstand high caliber bullets, falls from great heights, powerful impact forces, exposure to temperature extremes and powerful energy blasts without being injured. I have proved in past to be durable enough to withstand energy blast's from Mandarin's Rings and several blows from Spider-man without so much as a blink. Superhuman stamina: My Frost Giant metabolism grants me superhuman levels of physical stamina in practically all activities. I can exert myself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair me-- in short, I'll need a nap, and something to eat, and maybe a nice back rub. However, much like my physical strength and durability, I can temporarily augment my stamina through magical means. Superhuman strength: Without the aid of anything, through my own biology, I possess superhuman strength that is substantially superior to that of an average Asgardian male. I possess sufficient physical strength to lift up to 50 tons. It is possible, however, that I can further increase my strength through mystical enchantment on a temporary basis. I once even managed to destroy a large building with a single punch. Trickster god: As a shape-changer, I have impersonated many individuals and things on Asgard and Earth, however God of Mischief is a common alias; God of Evil, Prince of Evil, the Son of Secrets, the Maker of Mischief, the Sly One, the Lie-Smith, the Lord of all Liars, Tso Zhung, Loren Olson, the Trickster of Asgard, Ikol, Chico, Trixie, during the 1940s and 50s I even briefly called myself Satan on occasion. (Spoiler alert: bad idea.) I am willing to impersonate any number of trickster gods, and some even may believe it’s not really an impersonation at all, but there is but one trickster god, and they are all Loki. The truth of that matter is left up for the debate of scholars, though. Not like you’ll take my word for it. Or that you should. Specials Immortality: Like all Asgardians, I age at a far slower rate than humans. However, unlike some other god pantheons like the Olympians, who stop aging completely at a certain point (the lucky bastards), I'm sadly not fully immune to aging. Although I've recently been "reborn", I still have my memories of my previous life. While I am several millenia old, at least, I have the appearance and vitality of a young Asgardian child just before his physical prime. And I am, of course, immune to the effects of all known Earthly diseases and infections. Genius Level Intellect: I have a genius level intellect and possesses a great deal of knowledge of the mystic arts. By great deal, I mean your pitiful mortal magicians have barely scratched the surface on magic. I know all. I am Loki. I am also extremely cunning and skilled, an expert battle strategist, and highly skilled and charismatic manipulator, which is evident by the ease how I repeatedly succeed in regaining the trust of my fellow asgardians, despite my numerous alleged crimes. Also, the fact my brother is an idiot helps. Family Matters: I really don't want to talk about my family. I mean, apparently I'm adopted-- not that Father bothered to tell me about it. It explains why he always favored that arrogant ass Thor over me, no matter what I did. And then my brother is a huge jerk who never lets me play with his toys. Let's not even bother getting into the demanding nature of the triple-goddess mother-figure I have to deal with lately. Oh, all right, I suppose I love me family. Even if they hate me. Because they totally hate me, and I don't know why!! Resources, Gear, and Paraphernalia Amora: Ahh, Amora the Enchantress. Beautiful. Seductive. Deadly. And utterly in love with my idiot brother for whatever reasons. Pssh. However, that makes her very easy to manipulate, just hold the prospect of a few moments alone with Thor out like a carrot on a stick and poof! She's right here at my side willing to do anything I'd like. Except that. Well, there was the one time. All right, maybe twice, but she still has made it very clear she'd rather have Thor. Also, don't tell Skurge about that, he's rather... possessive. Gram: Gram was the sword which belonged to Sigurd. It was locked for eons by Odin in a special vault which required five keys to be opened, and it was meant to be for me, Loki, if I were to be worthy. Which of course I'm /worthy/. Have you seen me? Met me? Thus, in current times, I have since gathered the keys and used it to open the vault and reclaim the sword as my own. And such a useful sword it is, too... Norn stones: The Norn Stones are enchanted stones belonging to Karnilla; they are often used in my schemes, though at one point they might have been used by Sif. You see, the effect of the stones vary from person to person, depending on whether the stones accept the user and what they desire. Sometimes they can enhance abilties. Sometimes they can cause things to happen. They are, for a lack of a better way to say it, multi-universal McGuffins or plot devices. Lovely that I have a few, eh? Seven-league boots: A marvelous pair of boots which allow me to walk through surfaces such as waterfalls or rainbows, and walk vertically. You wish you had a pair. Vanishing coat: So once upon a time I maaay have borrowed some shadow threads from Svartalfheim and wove them into my coat. True, a vanishing cloak is more traditional, but those are so 12th century, anyhow point is my cloak lets me become invisible at will and deflects most ‘modern’ technology’s attempts to find me. Magic however tends to be more effective. Flaws and Drawbacks It Was Only a Joke: Sometimes, something just seems funny to me, and I can't help it. I have to pull it off, even if I know it will end with my loathsome brother punching me in the face again. I'm a trickster god, I have my weaknesses, and playing hilarious pranks (the more painful, the better, I must say) just happens to be one of them. Magical limitations: So, let’s talk about magic. We can dicker about the rules if you like, there’s all sorts of grimoires and cryptonomicons, I’ve even got an AD&D manual somewhere. Though at the core magic is taking a thought and making it real. Taking a lie and making it truth. To tell a story to the universe that is so utterly cosmically perfect that for single shining moment the world believes it and it becomes real. I know what you’re thinking though, Loki, if you’re the God of Lies why can’t you just lie aka magic your way out of losing to your idiot brother all the time? Tell the universe a nice /big/ lie, ‘then Loki wiggled his fingers and everything was fine, he’d conquered Midgard and he had balloons a cosmic cube and a pony’. Sadly it doesn’t work that way, make a story that big, so you’re better off spinning a lot of little stories to get to your goals than one big one, because the big ones cost, and let me tell you Thor’s punches are nothing compared to what happens when one of those bills come due. Punches: You know, for a god, I have a bit of a glass jaw. Silly, really. I can take bullets, and energy beams, and even a nuclear blast is probably good for a yawn. But I crumple like a schoolyard bully when someone socks me in the face once or twice. Pitiful. Superiority inferiority complex: They say my ambition has proven to be my greatest flaw, though I say they are, as it is sad, full of it. They say my hatred of my brother Thor will be my undoing, and I say, hatred? I love my brother. I love him... to death. See? How brotherly I am! Sure, I may lust for power, and occasionally have a tendency to alienate myself through varied supposedly ignoble actions-- which has been known to greatly impede my ability to bring my well laid plans to fruition. But everyone has that problem, don't they? That git Apocolypse once told me that I have a poor understanding of human nature, which leads me to severely underestimate mortal (earthly) opponents, resulting into humiliating defeat. As the god of lies, I can assure you, none of that is true. In the least. Relationships Thor, the Annoying Older Brother Odin, aka Pops Amora Sif America Chavez Characters with Rels Set Bruce Banner: Jerk. He tried to have Bruce kill Thor and helped harm Bruce's public image even worse. Wade Wilson: He made me a hot looking Hollywood stud muffin for his own amusement. I WILL END HIM. Fandral:"Pray tell, what has he done now?" Loki has everything, so why should cause such mischief and grief? Fandral is not one to shy away from the odd prank, but Loki's 'humour' seems to always end up endangering innocents -- and then he turns about and does something, dare we say, good. He is unpredictable and untrustworthy... but he is still Thor's brother... Staff Notes Category:Sheets Category:Earth-24800 Sheets Category:Page that Needs Work